You Found Me
by dragonheart3
Summary: Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late, you found me, you found me. One Shot


**Hello everyone! I got this idea from a song on the radio, on a long car ride…The song is called "You found me" and it's a great song! Funny story, when it came on the radio, I was so lost in my thoughts that my mom had to literally slap me to get my attention! LOL. Well, I hope you like it. It's not EXACTLY like the song, but just a piece of it. So, yeah. Enjoy! Oh and as always, I try to keep the characters as close to their personality's as possible. Sometimes I slip. Does anybody notice that? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the song "You Found Me."**

**Fang's POV**

I woke up in a cold sweat. My mind was spinning and I was burning up. I had a horrible nightmare that seemed extremely real. Max and the flock were back at Itex, and horrible stuff was happening; only worse than usual. Itex was going to kill the flock one by one. I shook my head. That wasn't real, that wasn't real…My blood was pumping madly. I glanced at the clock. My vision was blurry, so I couldn't see it so well. I squinted and it said something like 12:44 AM.

I layed back down, trying to get some sleep but knowing I wouldn't. I was so uncomfortable. Everything felt rough on my skin, and it felt like I was melting.

Unable to get any sleep, I swung my legs out of bed and got up. Maybe some cold water would be able to help me go back to sleep…

I didn't get two feet from the bed before the ground came rushing to me.

The nightmare was just too real.

**Max's POV**

I sat down on the couch watching TV. I was munching on popcorn. And no, we're not at Dr. Martinez's house, as much as I would like to be. We'll get there tomorrow. Is anyone confused about this?

Ok, so here's what happened. We got captured by flyboys. They dragged us back to Itex where we would forcibly be expired. They kept us there for a while, before they started doing last minute testing, again.

Of course, none of us cooperated, so the scientists decided to just kill us. But they apparently seemed to take a liking to Fang, and decided to inject him with something. He struggled, but they managed to get him anyways. Well, we escaped, and blah blah blah, we left Itex.

As we were flying, I noticed Fang wasn't looking so good. He was paler that usual, and his flying was off. So we fly down to a cabin that happened to be below us, somewhere in the woods.

And here we are now.

I munched on my popcorn, trying to get the queasy feeling out of my stomache. Fang had went to be earlier than usual today. I'm taking watch. Yeah I know, some horrible watch person I am, eating popcorn while watching TV. But trust me, I can hear EVERYTHING in the house.

Iggy walked into the room rubbing his eye. "Hey Iggy." I said to him over my shoulder. "Getting' water?" I asked.

Iggy nodded. He went to the cupboard and grabbed a glass of water and filled it up. Suddenly, a big thump echoed the house.

"What was that?" I asked jumping up. Iggy set his water down. "I don't know…" Then realization dawned on his face. "It's coming from upstairs; it must be Fang!" ** (AN: He knows this cuz it was a LOUD thump, and Angel, Nudge, or Gazzy aren't heavy enough to fall that loud))**

We both sprinted up the stairs and burst into Fang's room. "Fang?!" I half yelled into the room. It was dark. Iggy followed behind me. "He's on the floor!" He half whispered urgently.

My eyes adjusting, found him on the floor. "Fang! Fang! Are you okay?" I asked urgently. I placed my hand on his shoulder. Uh-oh. He was shaking. Fang NEVER shakes.

"Fang, hold in there okay?" I whispered. I turned to Iggy. "Iggy! Go get a cold washcloth so we can put it on Fang's forehead. He's burning up." I pulled Fang closer and put his head on my lap. "Shh, shh." I whispered to him. He was trembling.

I felt his forehead then checked his pulse. He was burning up and sweating like mad. His pulse was also racing. His heavy breathing filled the air, and I was surprised that the rest of the flock didn't hear it.

I stroked his head softly. It must be the injection he received from Itex earlier. _Damn._ I thought, cursing some more in my head. I bent over and whispered in Fang's ear. "Fang? Are you in pain? What's wrong?" I could feel Fang's muscles tensing and relaxing, then tense again, then relax again. I felt like I was going to be sick at all of this.

Iggy walked into the room with the washcloth and a glass of water. "How's he holding up?" He asked. I noticed how he tried to keep the urgency out of his voice.

I took the washcloth and put it on Fang's forehead. "I don't know. Let's see if he can talk." I said, trailing off at the end.

Fang continued to breathe heavily. He took the washcloth and opened it up so it could spread out on his face. Iggy held the water out to Fang. "Drink." Iggy commanded. Fang took the whole thing and dumped it on his head. I ignored the puddle on the floor and continued to stroke his wet hair.

It was quiet for sometime, and Fang's breathing slowly returned back to normal. "Is he asleep?" Iggy asked quietly. I shrugged my shoulders. His head was in my lap and my fingers danced lightly on his face. He shuddered and struggled to sit up. The washcloth fell from his face and he held his face in his hands.

Iggy came and crouched next to me. He whispered in my ear, "His heartbeat is back to normal." I nodded.

Slowly Fang turned to look at us. He nodded tiredly. I could barely make out the dark circles under his eyes. "Sorry." He apologized.

Before I could say anything, Iggy cut it. "Apologize for what? You did nothing wrong." Fang looked away. "What happened?" Iggy pressed, his voice rising slowly.

Fang shrugged. "I…I don't know. Everything felt so real." He muttered.

"What?" I said. "A nightmare?" I asked slightly bewildered.

Iggy shrugged. "It is possible. Itex did inject him with some purple fluid. It could be a poison, and this is the after affects."

I glanced at Fang anxiously. "Was it a nightmare? Tell us everything." The tension in the air was killing me. I felt like I was suffocating. But I knew one thing for sure—if I felt like _I_ was suffocating, then Fang was if hell.

Fang turned around and looked at us. "Yeah." He said slowly. Damn I wish Angel was up. No, she shouldn't have to deal with these problems…but she could give us some insight…ugh damn! This is so freaking hard talking to a guy with no emotions!

"It…it felt so real. I honestly felt like we were all back at Itex. I don't know if it's a memory, or the posion's effects, but it all seemed so true. Itex was going to kill us all, one by one, and I…" he trailed off.

I could feel the blood run out of my face. I don't think the tension could get any higher or I might have a heart attack. I knew where Fang was going with this. In his nightmare, he was going to be the last to die. Or he'd be kept alive. I didn't ask him. I don't want a confirmation.

"It's okay man, we've got your back." Iggy said, focusing on where Fang was. Iggy's words put some light in the room. Not literally, but it gave me courage. Something I was supposed to have and give.

"We'll always be there for each other. We're a big family." I added. Fang nodded slowly.

We all stood there in silence for a while, not sure of what to make of the situation. Fang's breathing wasn't completely normal. I could hear it breathing harder, then I could feel him trying to conceal it again. It didn't work.

Iggy touched my shoulder and jerked his head to the door. I nodded and got up. We were about to reach the door when Fang said, "I'm glad you guys came when you did. I thought I was going to loose it. I felt like I was going crazy."

Iggy and I turned around and stared at him. I practically sprinted to Fang and wrapped my arms around him. I kissed his cheek and said, "We'll always be there for you." Except unlike last time, I said this with more strength in it.

Iggy sat next to Fang on the other side of him. "We're here for you. We're all we've got. We have to stick up for one another." I nodded and smiled, and hugged Fang tighter. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call us. Please." I was practically begging on the end.

He nodded and smiled. "You guys can go. Sorry for the interruption." He said, waving us off, trying to act cool about it.

Iggy chuckled and got up. I followed him to the door. "Well goodnight then." I said softly. "Sweet dreams." Iggy added smirking slightly. We could hear Fang chuckling as we closed the door behind us.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Iggy said heading to his room. I nodded. "See you tomorrow." I called after him.

I sat on the couched and waited for sleep to hit me. Fang was going to be okay.

**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me**

**Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded**

**Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?**

**Just a little late, you found me, you found me.**

**But in the end everyone ends up alone**

**Losing her, the only one who's ever known**

**Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna to be**

**No way to know how long she will be next to me.**

**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me**

**Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded**

**Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?**

**Just a little late, you found me, you found me.**

**Did you like it???? Please review!!!! Please let me know I can still write!! ~3 Virtual hugs to everyone who loves this song!!!! **


End file.
